


Sasha's Birthday

by swordfaery



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, fluff time baby, sasha's birthday!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfaery/pseuds/swordfaery
Summary: The thing about birthday parties is that Sasha had never had one before.
Relationships: Azu & Sasha Racket, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Sasha Racket & Zolf Smith, Sasha Racket & Everyone, Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde, Sasha Racket & Zolf Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Sasha's Birthday

Zolf didn’t bake. He cooked, which was something entirely different, but he didn’t bake. So why was he sitting here painstakingly drizzling icing onto some fairly average looking fairy cakes? 

“Zolf I got hundreds and thousands an’ silver balls! I figured that like, more sprinkles is always better right?” 

Oh yes, that was why. “They’re for you Sasha, whatever you want!” he called back, and suddenly Sasha was standing next to him, leaning on the counter, somehow (despite Zolf not seeing her dip her fingers in the bowl) licking icing off her fingers. Feryn would smack Zolf with whatever utensil he had closest to hand if ever he dared do that.

“This is really good, Zolf.” she said, and the only reason she didn’t get smacked with Zolf’s spoon was that it was her birthday. 

“Get your grubby little thieving fingers out of my icing!” 

“I thought it was mine!” Sasha gave him a mock wounded expression, and Zolf laughed. “Honestly, you tell a girl that you’ll like, make her some cake and then you get angry when she eats it!” 

“The cakes are only yours when they’re finished,” said Zolf, “until then they’re mine,” He attempted to speed up the icing drizzling, but he wasn’t well practiced in this whole baking thing, and dripped icing all over the table. He swore quietly, and pretended he didn’t notice Sasha scooping it up when he went to grab a cloth. 

“Can I start like, decorating them, Zolf, never decorated a cake before.”

“Yeah sure, just-” Zolf broke off as Sasha tipped the box of hundreds and thousands upside down, and shook them over the cakes, a few sticking to the icing, but most bouncing off all over the table and the floor. “-Don’t make a mess.” Zolf finished quietly, looking at the mess. 

Sasha didn’t seem to have noticed, and was grinning gleefully, occasionally shaking the sprinkles into her own mouth. The cakes looked like the sort of thing Zolf and Feryn had made when they were very little, but they were for Sasha so her opinion was really the only one that mattered. 

“Those look great Sasha,” he said, finishing the icing and carrying the bowl over to the sink to wash up. “We’ll make a baker of you yet.” 

“Zolf,” Sasha’s voice was low and steady, and for a moment Zolf wondered if there was someone holding a knife behind him. 

“What.” he said. 

“Are you really going to just waste all that icing there,” Sasha shook her head, “because you know that like, if you don’t want to eat it I will, it’ll taste well good,” 

Zolf looked down at the bowl in his hands. He thought about him and Feryn clamouring to lick the bowl whenever their father baked, and then later him nagging Feryn for a taste. “Yeah Sasha, you can have some.” He picked up the teaspoon he had been using to ice the cakes and scooped some of the icing into his mouth, ignoring the thin sticky trail he was sure it had left in his beard. “You can have some if you’re quick!” 

*****************

“Happy birthday, Sasha!” Azu passed her a beautifully wrapped present, before bending down to kiss her on the cheek. 

“Alright Azu, this looks great!” Sasha grinned, “A whole birthday present, thanks!” 

“I haven’t been to a birthday party in years,” Azu smiled, “And when Zolf said he was throwing you one I couldn’t let you go without presents!” 

“Yeah well, Zolf said that like, he thought it was sad I had never had a party as a kid so…” she trailed off. “Anyway, we made fairy cakes, d’you want one. I helped decorate and they look well good!” 

Zolf had arranged the cakes onto one of those layered plate things, and set them on the table outside, with glasses of wine. It was nice, sort of peaceful even, despite Hamid trying set off fireworks (“Yes Sasha is worth it, Hamid, but it's daytime and its dangerous”) and Wilde and Grizzop nearly getting into a fight about who would have the last cake (“If you’re going to fight, I’ll eat it. It’s my birthday.”). 

Something about having this many friends show up, even though the garden wasn't really big enough for six, and Ed kept offering to sit on the floor so there was more space for the other chairs, made Sasha have to blink very hard not to cry. She wasn’t going to, not when Zolf had gone to all the effort to plan this for her, and everyone had brought her presents, and Hamid had even tried to set off fireworks for her! People didn’t normally try and do illegal things for Sasha, they just expected Sasha to do illegal stuff for them. 

And no one had ever thrown her a whole birthday party before! Honestly Sasha only knew when her birthday was because she had stolen her birth certificate when she ran away. It would be rude to cry now, when Azu was in the middle of telling some hilarious story, and Zolf was listening so intently not only because he loved Azu but because he didn’t want to deal with Hamid asking for more cake, and Wilde kept making obnoxious puns that made Azu and Ed frown as they tried to understand what he meant, and Grizzop kept hitting him, and everyone was just happy; so crying really wasn’t something that could happen right then. It would ruin the mood. 

She didn’t cry later, when it was just her, Zolf, Grizzop, and Azu, and she was opening her presents. Even though she had never received so many things at once before, even though she hadn’t realised that her friends knew her well enough to know that she wanted tickets to that motorcycle show even though she hadn’t heard of the show before and hadn’t known herself she wanted to go. She didn’t cry when Grizzop hugged her before he left and called her an old woman, or when Azu kissed her on the cheek and told her she was looking forward to Sasha’s next birthday. 

Sasha’s next birthday.

The concept that all this could happen for her, again, was something Sasha was not going to think about, or she would cry. Zolf was picking up discarded wrapping paper from the jumper that Azu had given her- that Azu had knitted for her, it must have taken her ages and-

“Sasha?” said Zolf, softly, “are you- alright?” 

She nodded- realised that she was about to cry- and when Zolf turned for a second she slipped out the room. Climbing out of the window up onto the roof she looked over the garden, at the few discarded wine bottles on the table, and the empty plate that had cake on, at the love her friends had for her. She was loved. She was cared about. 

Zolf stood in the kitchen, sweeping. He tensed slightly as he felt arms wrap around his shoulders, but then Sasha leant down and whispered “Thank you.” in his ear. He relaxed, and let her hug him. People didn’t turn twenty five everyday after all.


End file.
